Young Vs Old
by cobra
Summary: The original YJ team and a few of the Titan people must face... THE JLA... An all out battle between the young and Old.


Young vs. Old.  
  
This is going to be a short story.. maybe five or ten chaps in length I think. Anyway here we go.....  
  
Robin, Superboy, Impluse, Cissie, and Cassie looked at the screen in shock as the JLA brought terror to the world. Superboy was the first to speak.  
  
"What the hell?" The questioning faces of the rest of Young Justice showed no one had an answer.  
  
"Get in contact with the Watchtower." Robin said to Superboy (SB) who was in sitting at the computer console. Superboy quickly complied getting nothing back from his transmissions. Everyone looked at Robin for a second before Superboy began trying to contact another super team.  
  
"What are you doing?" Impulse asked as he leaned over the chair. Superboy pushed Impulse off with a shoulder shrug and began to speak.  
  
"Trying to contact the JSA. There about the only hope if that really is the JLA." Robin nodded in agreement, after several seconds SB sat back with a frown.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Robin sighed for a second before speaking.  
  
"Try the Titans." Superboy leaned forward again and resumed trying to contact another group of heroes. This time he was rewarded.  
  
"Young Justice? Are you okay?" Nightwing's voice came over the speakers, it was like a light in the darkness for the young memebers of YJ. Robin quickly spoke.  
  
"We're all fine Nightwing. Do you have any idea what is going on?" Robin asked in a voice that was bordering worry. Only Superboy and to a lesser degree Impulse noticed.  
  
"No clue Robin. I'm researching as we speak. I'm afraid we may have to use force soon." Nightwings voice flowed through the speakers. At the word force many of the YJ teammates seemed to be in shock. Only Robin and suprisingly Superboy were straight faced.  
  
"Do you think we stand a chance?" Superboy asked carefully. A sigh was heared and Nightwing apeared on the screen. He had finally made it to the control room of Titan Tower.  
  
"We have no choice Superboy. We may be all that stands between the earth and.... the Justice League." The groups looked down and sighed. Finally Robin spoke.  
  
"Have you been able to contact anyone?" Nightwing nodded on the monitor and spoke.  
  
"I've been able to contact Troia and Tempest. That's all at the moment. Arsenal, Damage, Cyborg, Argent, and Starfire aren't answering. We have to be prepared for the worse kids. If you can, get to Titan Tower as soon as possible."   
  
"We're on our way Nightwing." Robin said as the conection was cut.   
  
"To the Super-Cycle team." Robin stated with his icy commanding voice that everyone obeyed. The team walked to the Super-Cycle thinking about the confrontation that could come. They didn't want to fight there mentors and in most ways parents. Robin looked into the bright sky thinking about fighting Batman. Superboy closed his eyes and tried to put the idea of being beaten by Superman out of his head. Cassie was thinking about how lucky she was that Donna Troy was going to be by her side. Impulse was worried about Wally, and about what Wally was doing to the world. Cissie was wondering what she was doing there, she wasn't a meta, she didn't have a mentor ravishing the world. But, her friends did. She sucked up her fear and thought of the battle ahead. All of the members were frightened. And at that point, all of them would admit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
At Titan Tower Nightwing was sweating. He didn't know what was going on and for the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. Finally with a sigh he did something he hoped he would never have to do. He linked with the Bat Computer and downloaded The Batman's Superhero files. Hoping that he wouldn't have to use them he put them on disk for the Superheroes left to view. If needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Young Justice Team landed at Titan Tower Cassie immediatly ran to the just arriving Troia. Robin looked at his team and gave a reasureing nod of his head, then he left to find Nightwing and form a plan. What suprised him was when Superboy walked at his side.  
  
"Where are you going Kon?" Robin asked in curiousity. Kon looked at Robin and took a large swallow.  
  
"Your going to form a plan right Rob? Well, I wanna help." Robin looked at Kon in shock for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do Donna?" Cassie asked with a low and sad voice. Donna Troy smiled a reasuring smile at Cassie before speaking.  
  
"What we have to Cassie. We will do whatever we can to stop the league." Cassie nodded slowly in agreement still feeling saddened.  
  
"What about Diana?" Cassie asked carefully not sure she wanted the answer.  
  
"Whatever we have to Cassie." Donna said just as sadly. With reassuring glances the two girls walked into Titan Tower. Impulse and Cissie stayed on the roof looking over the horizon. Somewhere in the distance the JLA was destroying lives. The thought made the two young teammates shudder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nightwing, Robin, and Superboy sat at the console of the the Titan's Computer.  
  
"Batman developed plans just in case a member of the JLA went rogue. It has weaknesses and even plans on how to stop them." Before Nightwing could go on Kon spoke up.  
  
"We can't use them." The Nightwing and Robin looked at Kon with why not expressions.   
  
"Batman is with them. We can't take the chance that they know about the plans." Both men from the BatClan seem in shock before sighing in unision.  
  
"Your right SB." Robin says as he sits down with a thump. "What do we do know?" The boywonder ask.  
  
"Simple," Nightwing says as he throws the files aside. ,"We make our own plans. Lets get to work." The three heroes stood around the big conference table talking things through.  
  
"Okay. First one we need to stop.. Who do you think?" Kon-El spoke first.  
  
"The first thing I think we need to do is figure out whose against who. We can't all attack one and move to the other. The JLA would be alerted and ready for us then." Robin began to speak after.  
  
"Wonderwoman will need three. Troia and Wondergirl will not stay behind when it comes to Wonderwoman. Plus they need a man there to weld her braclets together."  
  
"SB would be the best choice. He's the only guy here that can fly." Kon seemed to nod at the words before voicing the downside.  
  
"I'll be more needed when we fight Superman though." I say we take out the best first. Batman, Superman, and Wonderwoman." Nightwing sighed.  
  
"J'onn isn't a pushover, and we can't forget Wally and Kyle." Robin spoke before either of the other heroes could.  
  
"We are all agreed that we can't win on Power. If this is a pure power fight we are goners. We have to win this with planning."  
  
"Robin is right." Troia said as she and Wondergirl walked into the planning room.  
  
"We know that Troia. But, we can't focus on one hero while the others are still destroying. They would know something was up and have time to prepare." Nightwing said as he put his head in his hands.   
  
"I can take care of Superman." Kon said as he looked at the table.  
  
"One way or the other." The young clone finished with a determined look. The occupants of the room looked at him in shock.  
  
"Kon? How could you think about doing that?" Cassie asked in pure shock. Kon stood from the table and looked at the group.  
  
"Robin and Nightwing are thinking the same thing about Batman. Troia is probably thinking the same thing about Wonder Woman." Nightwing, Robin, and Troia nodded.  
  
"It's not like we want to think about it Wondy. BUT, we have to prepare for the worst case scenerio. And worst case is that they can't be stopped without Deadly Force." Superboy continued before sighing and sitting down. The group stayed silent for long seconds before Nightwing spoke.  
  
"Impulse is the only one even close to Wally's speeds. That means he's gotta hit him with the Sonic Beam and then freeze him with a Freeze ray." Nightwing said not knowing that Impulse was already thinking the same things outside.  
  
"I guess I'm the only one who can stand up to Supes. Maybe I can slow him down long enough for Troia or Wondy to help out." The group nods there heads.  
  
"Arrowette isn't going to leave Impulses side in this." Robin stated as he new the two were good friends.  
  
"She can use the Freeze ray." Kon says as he stands up.  
  
"After defeating Wonderwoman Wondy and Troia need to get to Martian Manhunter." Superboy continued while pacing.  
  
"Okay. here's the roster.", Nightwing said as he to started pacing.  
  
Superboy/Superman  
  
Troia, Impulse and Wonder Girl/ Wonder Woman  
  
Impulse and Arrowette/ Flash  
  
Troia and Wondy/ J'onn  
  
Robin/ Plastic Man  
  
Tempest/ Aqua Man.  
  
"I'll take Kyle." Nightwing stated with confidence. Robin spoke after that.  
  
"Nightwing and I will take Batman." Nightwing and Robin's eyes met and they both nodded.  
  
"Lets get to work people." Nightwing said as the group began to filter from the room to find Arrowette and Impulse. Superboy held Nightwing back for a moment.  
  
"I know the Bat has to have some Kryptonite." Superboy said with a clear voice. Nightwing nodded.  
  
"Yes he does. Are you sure about this SB? After all Kryptonite is fatal to you as well." Kon only nodded his head as Nightwing went to retrieve the Kryptonite ring from the BatCave. The others filled Impulse and Arrowette in on the plan as Kon-El thought of what he might have to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
